guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wintersday 2006
]] Wintersday 2006 is the 2006 version of the Wintersday festival, i.e. the annual competition of Dwayna (fighting for a mild winter and early spring) vs. Grenth (fighting for a long and cold winter). Most of the events are restricted to the Prophecies and Nightfall campaigns, however players with only Guild Wars Factions can access the Dwayna Vs Grenth snowball arena, and the Candysmiths from the Great Temple of Balthazar on the Battle Isles. Activities NPCs Winter Dwarf In Kamadan, there is a level 10 Dwarf, held by a Dwarf Guard. Talking to the Winter Dwarf will present three dialog options. The Winter Dwarf, pleading to the player (and Grenth) for merciful death, dies when a player selects the third response. His death is short-lived, as the guard quickly notices and revives him, wondering how he died in the first place. Enchanted Snowman In various cities there are Enchanted Snowman henchmen that can be added to your party. These snowmen are Elementalists specializing in Water Magic. The Frog The Frog is located in Lion's Arch and Kamadan. He can be seen wearing a Yule Cap. Items The following are the available items for Wintersday 2006, with a brief description from the official Guild wars website: *Winter Gift - What surprise will you find inside? "Unwrap" it to find out. *Snowman Summoner - Need an instant snowman? This gift is for you. *Eggnog - The holiday season's staple drink. *Spiked Eggnog - A more potent glass of Eggnog for the hale and hearty. Please imbibe responsibly—don't drink and quest. *Wintergreen Candy Cane - The return of the adventurer's favorite candy treat. (Remove 15% Death Penalty in PvE only) *Rainbow Candy Cane - A different flavor of candy cane that should also make those long days of questing much more enjoyable. Give party 5% morale boost but the morale boost does not cause skills to recharge (PvE only) *Yuletide Tonic - Drink this tonic if you want to be one of Dwayna's little helpers during the festivities. *Glob of Frozen Ectoplasm - You'll need this collectible item when you get low on Yuletide Tonic. *Candy Cane Shard - Collect these colorful fragments by questing and competing. The outcome of Wintersday hangs in the balance, and your contribution of Candy Cane Shards may make all the difference. Besides, you never know what somebody might trade for these once the festivities come to a close. Tip: Hold onto those shards until the Wintersday finale and use them for good (or mischievous) intent! *Fruitcake - A tasty holiday staple that is sure to put a little spring in your step. (causes Sugar Rush) *Special Rewards: In the tradition of the season, you'll receive special headgear during the Wintersday finale. And even better, you'll get a new means of storing it, as well. **Dwayna's Festival Hats are the Stylish Yule Cap (Lion's Arch) and the Freezie Crown (Kamadan). **Grenth's Festival Hats are the Great Horns of Grenth (Lion's Arch) and the Jester's Cap (Kamadan). **Festival hat makers are the new way of storing the special headgear, they are a permanent addition. *Candy weapons - not mentioned on the official website, all 6 of the 2005 Candy Cane weapons have returned, as have the Gingerbread Shield and Focus and the Peppermint Shield, furthermore, 3 new peppermint weapons have been added (daggers, spear, scythe). *Peppermint Candy Canes - During Wintersday 2006 they can be obtained from Winter Gifts and Wintersday Gifts *Wintersday Gifts - Obtained during the finale See also: Category:Wintersday 2006 items Wintersday Gaile Wintersday Gaile and Breaded Man (Guild Wars Employees) showed up on January 1st for the 8:00 AM PST event in Kamadan. They participated in the event and scrambled for presents with the rest of the players. Both Wintersday Gaile and Breaded Man were not immortal as they both were found dead after the killing touch of Grentch and falling snow men (Avalanche) killing them. During this event, Wintersday Gaile also gave answers to some of the player's questions. She also confirmed the development of Campaign 4. After present gathering Wintersday Gaile organized her famous "Conga Line" and ran everyone through Kamadan. Wintersday Gaile and Breaded Man also organized many screen shots in different variations from mass rank emotes coupled with cheering to dancing circled around the centre decorated tree. At one point players witnessed Breaded Man gathering the un-reachable presents in Dwayna's grandstand area. Gaile made a post that they are planning to give those presents to accounts owned by players that live in an area struck by an earthquake, disrupting their internet access and preventing them from partaking in the event. Wintersday Gaile and Breaded Man indicated they were gathering footage and images of the event for an up-coming video that will be posted on the Guild Wars web site. Image:WD_0.jpg|Wintersday Finale Conga Line Image:WD_1.jpg|Elves standing around Christmas Tree Image:WD_3.jpg|Mass Snowman Summoning Image:WD_4.jpg|Mass of crazed elves